Sara's First
by trishaj48
Summary: Sara had read about IT, heard about IT but never experienced IT but always wanted to.  Would it happen this time?  Find out what IT is as you enjoy this story about my favorite CSI couple. As always, CSI doesn't belong to me, I just borrow it.


Sara was far from a virgin, not that she was a slut either, it's just that there are always men out there willing to have consensual sex. But the one man she really wanted to sleep with was not willing.

Sara had wanted Gil from almost the first time she had seen him, but all her flirting proved in vain.

What she was not aware of was that Gil wanted her too, the only reason he had not acted on his feelings was because he didn't believe in casual sex - sex for the sake of it, he had to be in love.

Gil was sure he was in love with her but he still put it off, he had to make sure that she felt the same way, but how do you find out? A man can't just walk up to a woman and blurt out I LOVE YOU DO YOU LOVE ME TOO?

His question was answered in the strangest way. Gil was on his way to his office one evening after shift when he seen Judy standing at the water cooler talking to Pamela, her relief.

"Dr. Grissom?" Pamela said, "You are sure she said Dr. Grissom?"

"Positive," Judy said, "I went into the ladies room to you know …go. Well ours was being cleaned so I decided to use the one in the locker room, I know we aren't supposed to but - when you gotta go you gotta go. Anyway Sara was facing her locker talking to no one but herself. I heard her say 'How can I tell Grissom that I love him'. I slowly backed out, all of a sudden I didn't have to go."

"Have you told him?" Pamela asked.

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you dare say anything either," Judy said.

That was all Gil needed to hear, his next stop was Sara's.

Gil knocked on her door, Sara smiled and opened it, letting him in.

"What brings you this way?" Sara asked.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Gil said, feeling very nervous.

Sara poured them both a glass of wine then pointed to the sofa.

Gil took a sip them set down his glass.

"Sara, I don't believe in having sex," he started.

Sara looked at him, was this his way of telling her that he had no interest in her and wanted her to back off?

"It's not that," Gil said, suddenly realizing how foolish that must have sounded, "I don't have sex, I make love. I don't believe in casual sex or one night stands either. When I make love to a woman it is because we both care about each other and we both want it to last."

Sara now understood what had taken him so long to get to this point, she smiled.

"Are you trying to ask me something?" she said, already knowing the answer.

"Sara, I love you," Gil said, "If you want…."

Sara stood took his hand and looked toward her bedroom.

Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "Are you sure?"

Sara just nodded and started for the room. Gil stopped as he remembered he had forgotten one very important thing, a condom.

Sara read the look on his face, "We're good."

In her room the kissed as they undressed each other. Gil eased her to the bed.

Slowly, he kissed down her chest and pulled one of her swollen nipples into his mouth. He drew tiny circles around the nipple with his tongue, causing Sara to take a sharp breath.

Gil slowly kissed his way back up to her eye level, caressing her face tenderly as they kissed. It was the most electrifying kiss she had ever experienced.

Her lips were warm and inviting, and her tongue was so soft. Gil finally had what he had always wanted.

He let his hands trail down to massage her breasts, then he slid down and kissed at them.

Not being one to give anyone unfair treatment, he suckled first one then the other.

Sara moaned and moved beneath him as he switched from one nipple to the other, lapping at them with his tongue.

He kissed her arms, chest and stomach, slowly kissing his way back up to her neck.

Sara felt his fingers between her inner tights, slowly tracing a path up and down each time coming close to but never touching her nub making her crazy; she started to writhe underneath him.

Gil's lips never left hers as he slowly used his fingers to massage her nub making her come close but not over the edge.

He lowered himself and pushed her tights a little bit further apart, his lips and tongue explored her womanhood.

Sara was overwhelmed by a sensation she had never felt before. She moaned and whimpered at the feeling.

Gil's tongue was licking her outer lips before he pushed it inside of her, he tasted her wetness and moaned a bit.

His tongue slid over her nub, making her more crazy. And when he started too push two fingers inside her, she lost control completely.

Sara had never experienced such sensations, her body shook with electrifying shocks, every nerve ending was on fire. Her breath came in fast panting gasps, her heart beat doubled, her eyes couldn't focus. Sara let out one deep moan as her first ever orgasm crashed over her, her juices flowing into Gil's mouth.

Gil eased himself beside her and held her, planting soft kisses on her face until she clamed enough for them to continue.

Gil eased himself above her, Sara took in a sharp breath when his manhood pressed against her nub.

Gil gathered some of her moisture on the tip of his manhood by rubbing it back and forth over her nub, sending shock waves down her legs. He then slowly, pushed the length of his shaft into her.

"Oh, Sara." Gil moaned into her ear.

She was so tight, her canal seemed to be pulling him deeper, threatening to swallow him whole.

Sara just moaned beneath him. He watched her face, her eyes closed, while he began moving back and forth.

She had never felt so relaxed.

Gil brushed his fingers gently over her cheek, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

They were locked in each other's gazes for what seemed like an eternity, moving gently together.

He stopped, Gil wanted to enjoy the feel of her. Then he began a steady rhythm, slowly rocking in and out of her.

Sara began to moan and writhe beneath him, Gil moved faster.

He lowered his head and covered her face with soft kisses.

Sara matched him arching up to him. She felt a second orgasm ripple through her and she almost screamed with pleasure.

The force of her spasms sent Gil over the edge after a few short thrusts.

Gil fell on top of her, kissing her as they both slowly came down from that euphoric high that always follows love making.

They both smiled, panting. Then Gil rolled of Sara and lay on his side, pulling her close to him. Sara turned her face to his.

"I've never," she said.

"Never?" Gil questioned, knowing she was not a virgin.

Sara kissed his chest, "Never experienced anything like that, you know that big "O"."

"It's nice to know that I'm the first," Gil said with a smirk.

Sara's hand automatically found it's way to his limp manhood, "Not once but twice."

"How about three," he asked as he gave her another kiss which was the beginning of a new round of love making.


End file.
